purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnbreakers
Dawnbreakers is a building-focused faction formed on 6 November 2019. The group's stated goal is to create some of the most ambitious builds on the server. About Dawnbreakers Dawnbreakers is a nomadic tribe of randoms joining to enjoy the server for as long, or as short as you'd like to stay. Dawnbreaker's main goal is to make the most ambitious builds on Purity Vanilla. Dova's heart is tired and weary, after the fall of Phoenix, Phoenix Reborn, Hive, losing Frost, Nuns, Kova, just about everyone he truly cared about on the server. Dawnbreakers was his attempt to renew those days of old with his friends. Joining the team- it's pretty simple. Go through an interview process, develop trust with the leaders of the group, and based on a team decision, at which point you will be entered or denied into the group. With its main goal set towards building, projects last as long as 2-3 months. Once a base/project is completed the base is abandoned and screenshots posted. We do not fear our last builds being griefed, just our future builds being compromised. With its base constantly moving, this prevents it from ever truly being destroyed. While all the riches minecraft can provide are nice (eg totems, elytras, god gear, etc) the riches we require are simple- blocks. The nomadic aspect also prevents from a "dead team" when a base is evacuated all players are notified regardless of their activity. So, Dawnbreakers is always recruiting. History Dawnbreakers - The Beginning One day, Dovakaen overheard the recruitment of a new team being formed. After the desolation of The Hive, as well as utter loneliness, Dova decided to hop in. The wave of players filled the chat hoping to join, and quickly a set group was formed. As the players flooded discord nearly ten players embarked on a quest to begin this new team and start building. There were some technical difficulties though, as a few players died meeting up at spawn trying to escape to the nether. The group eventually decided on a team name of 'Dawnbreakers' for a mutual love of Skyrim. Solitude Solitude was started on November 7th, with the first to land at the base being Dovakaen, Dgiant, Popcat, AdmiralDuckbeard, and NJZJ. It consists of a GP farm, sugarcane farm, and the skybase- mainly an art project with the intent to represent Solitude, a city in Skyrim. Solitude was the groups first experiement with gun powder farms, and since Dawnbreakers has become adept at building and perfecting them. Many other farms were also created such as slime farms and iron farms. Solitude was a growing base with but its growth was cut short due to its exposure. A member, highestintheroom was responsible for leaking coordinates and allowing the base to be slain. Solitude was griefed on November 24th, 2019 by Satan and his goons from the faction Valhalla. After the grief, the team grabbed what they could, despite losing a significant amount of loot, in plan to start their next creation- The Shivering Isles. End Dragon On November 20th PopCat and NJZJ went to the end to fight the EndDragon that was reportedly spawned. Popcat abused a glitch and was able to spawn up to five EndDragons at once- only one was killed. Operation Poseidon On December 21st Warvan and Popcat unleashed their ocean creating machine on spawn which covered a large portion of the greater spawn area in water at max build height. But they got interrupted by Valhalla and lost both of their machines in the space of 10 minutes then retreated back to base. The Shivering Isles The Shivering Isles was Dawnbreakers second base. It was located in a Mycelium biome and contained a GP farm, 20k gold farm, several automated farms, Fortnite Poo Poo Tower 2, and many other builds from Jake7625. It was griefed by Valhalla after a massive explot on the server, which claimed the bases of Erebus Core, Greenland, Soon after Shivering Isles demise, many players left Dawnbreakers for Varden and other competing clans. The Descent - Dead Period The Shivering Isles was met at a very similar fall as the Dawnbreakers last team, GrandmaPepe begged his way back into the team and after some persistence they allowed him back in. He promptly leaked the coordinates to Valhalla and associates. But this time the grief effected many of Dawnbreakers loyal players negatively. While Jake, zUni, Warvan, Jeffahl, and NJZJ set their eyes on the Dawnbreakers next project, Popcat was seduced by the dark side of anarchy and succumbed to hacking. He was permanently banned from the server a few weeks later after mining to a bait chest at spawn. The team fell into a period of inactivity as Dovakaen focused all his gameplay on a project titled "The Forbidden City". Present After thier period of depression was over, they regrouped and stated fresh. Popcat was able to appease his ban, but warvan received a 7-day ban for esp himself. After Varden's death, kylesmile was welcomed into the group. Category:Factions